<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time will tell by Domika83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255612">Time will tell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83'>Domika83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Iced Honey, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domika83/pseuds/Domika83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when brilliant scientist travels thrue time to see Elsa with her girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Elsamaren Summer 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time will tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>”Are you the one I`ve been looking for all of my life?” – Elsamaren-summer-2020</p>
<p>Big thanks to @garseeya for making drawing for this fic! Go check it out:<br/>https://www.instagram.com/p/CCm8h92lMvk/?igshid=or6gyjs6gbjo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nat was a brilliant scientist, a genius actually. For as long as she could remember she had dreamed about time travel. One year ago, she had had a breakthrough with her research, and her life-long dream became a real possibility. Tonight she would finish the device that looked like a pocket watch, and set off for the adventure of a lifetime.</p>
<p><br/>Three years ago Nat saw paintings of Queen Elsa of Arendell and wondered how accurate the history books were. They portrayed her as cold and strict, but also a good ruler. One day she stepped down and her sister took the throne. Nobody could say why, exactly, she left the crown, only that she went to live with a nearby tribe in the so-called Enchanted forest. Nat decided that for her first time traveling, she wanted to see Queen Elsa.</p>
<p><br/>Nat studied every history book, every document that survived to our times. She could pinpoint a few key events and made a plan for the exact moment she wanted to visit. She wanted to observe how Elsa’s relationship with fellow tribesmate started. There were very few details about that, only one source said she spent her whole life with a woman.</p>
<p><br/>Every day of Nat’s life was devoted to that one mission. She learned everything she could about survival skills - she could build a shelter, hunt for food, fish, make clothes, start a fire. She learned languages, all about navigating with the stars, and how to move in the forest; took martial arts classes to be able to eliminate potential threats. Nat also visited Northuldra Forest and tried to get the feel of it.</p>
<p><br/>She took a deep breath and looked one last time at the framed picture on her desk. It was a photo of a rough sketch that was found in a tree trunk in the “Enchanted” forest. The paper was quite well-preserved, taking into consideration where it had been found. When Nat looked at it, her eyes were mesmerised by the simplicity and beauty of it. It was a view of the lake, and next to it was a girl; she was undressed, her back was covered only by her long blonde hair. There were a few words written on the side, that said “Elsa, noon, 14 th of July” followed by a heart shape. Nat couldn't believe her eyes when she saw it for the first time; this was the one thing that had changed everything else. She knew the exact time and place where she should go to see Queen Elsa and her loved one.</p>
<p><br/>Today was the day. Nat drove to the forest, got out of the car, adjusted the sack on her back and headed towards the now so-familiar tree. When she arrived she took the watch in hand, turned it to the date and time she wanted and pressed the button.</p>
<p><br/>______</p>
<p><br/>She woke up with a headache but forgot about it when she opened her eyes and saw a lot more trees than a few moments ago. She did it! She traveled in time to the past and made her dream come true. She checked the time. She was an hour earlier than the meeting should occur. She started to look around for a hideout and decided to climb a nearby tree that would provide her with a perfect view of the lake and the tree that the note was found in.</p>
<p><br/>The anticipation was killing her but after a while she heard a humming, and a few minutes later Nat saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and a nice physique. Her presence was strong yet soft; she had an ethereal vibe. Nat was mesmerised, she couldn’t take her eyes off her. It must have been Queen Elsa... at least she fit the description. When the girl started to undress, a blush crept in on Nat’s cheeks. She caught a glimpse of a firm bottom, but soon it was covered by blonde hair. The woman proceeded to walk to the lake and bathe herself.</p>
<p><br/>Nat thought that soon, the author of the drawing should arrive. She knew every bit of the picture like it was she who made it, and felt the need to use this moment and draw it for herself. She took a notebook and pencil from her backpack and started to recreate what she remembered. She was in a trance, looking at the captivating sight in front of her, and she felt like her hands were working but being steered by somebody else. Soon the drawing was complete and she smiled. She was so focused on what she was doing that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was hiding and she broke a nearby branch.</p>
<p><br/>The blonde startled and walked out of the lake In a second, she was dressed and was coming to Nat`s tree with a determined look- ready to fight whatever threat she might find.</p>
<p><br/>“Who's there? If you come out willingly, I`m not gonna hurt you!”</p>
<p><br/>“I`m sorry! I'm coming down, I don't want any trouble!” Nat said and proceeded to get down. Unfortunately she slipped and fell on the ground loudly.</p>
<p><br/>“Are you ok?” asked deep blue eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“I think so. Just gonna have some bruises. I`m sorry, I didn't want to startle you, I was observing nature when you came and I was expecting someone to come later and then I felt bad and thought it was better to wait until you left, and I guess that didn't work and sorry I'm rambling …” said Nat, and felt her face getting hotter.</p>
<p><br/>The blonde crooked her head, raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a few moments that felt like an eternity, considering something.</p>
<p><br/>“Well it's just us two in this part of the forest. No one comes here as they know I live here and like peace and quiet. I'm surprised you were brave enough to pick this place to “observe” nature. What's your name?” she said with a hint of playfulness.</p>
<p><br/>“I- I`m Nat …..”</p>
<p><br/>“Like Nattura? It's an old Northuldran family name.”</p>
<p><br/>Suddenly a thought hit her. They are alone,nobody else is going to come… the only drawing that was made was hers… Is this possible…</p>
<p><br/>“Excuse me for a moment, I need to do something.” Nat walked to the next tree, wrote a few things on the paper and started climbing. She found a tree hole and put the paper in it. Again, luck wasn't on her side and she shook the wrong branch, felt something hitting her head and covering her in some sticky grease, and she fell to the ground again. She let out a groan and felt overwhelmed with embarrassment.</p>
<p><br/>“That's the first time in my life that someone fell for me two times in a row,” the blonde said with a smirk. “So what is your name again?”</p>
<p><br/>Nat wasn't really paying attention to that last bit because she was freaking out about the first sentence, and blushing even more than before plus she felt the grease in her mouth, tasted it and thought “honey”…</p>
<p><br/>But she must have said it out loud, because the blonde said, “Ok Honey! I`m Elsa. Come on let's get you cleaned up…”</p>
<p><br/>Turns out luck <em>was</em> on her side after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also big thanks to Superamy777 for editing this thing! And to Blackthorn for beeing supportive ginie!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>